The invention relates to a spindle device for adjusting the height of and aligning tracks on a substructure, having a transverse cantilever which is fixed to an elongate nut adjustable in height on a height adjustment spindle and which engages under the rails.
In the height adjustment and alignment of track grids for solid carriageways, it is not only necessary to adjust the rails to the correct height, but also to be able to bank these to some extent on bends, to which end the track grid needs to be tiltable. In a device disclosed in DE 197 671 C2 for the height adjustment and temporary support of rails, it is therefore provided that the rails bear on a bearing edge, so that when the track grid is more raised on one side than the other, as occurs at bends, the rails can tilt accordingly on their support. In this case, however, there is a risk that the vehicle may slip off sideways, and especially the height adjustment device provided in this case, with opposing displaceable wedges, is not suitable to effect the necessary horizontal displacement also required in aligning the track grids, since any horizontal displacement of one of the support wedges with the track would at the same time involve a change in the vertical position.
Spindle devices have proved advantageous in the height adjustment of track grids, although hitherto in principle two fully independent spindles have been required for height adjustment and horizontal displacement, the horizontal adjustment spindles involving the risk, in the case of large adjustments, of tilting of the vertical spindle, and hence the risk of inversion of the track.